


hook

by Anonymous



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, Injury Recovery, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: james gets a hook for a hand and things start to fall into place.





	hook

**Author's Note:**

> let me preface this by saying it's old. i wrote it shortly after watching the film, so this is from late 2015. even then, i pictured peter as being several years older than he is in the film, but levi miller isn't even 18 yet in real life, so i can't say i pictured him as a legal adult; just maybe 16 or so, which is the age of consent in some parts of the country. i'm just a sucker for villain/hero pairs - or future villain/hero pairs, in this case - and i was young and dumb and the line between romantic ships and friend-ships was blurred for me back then, so, yeah.

he’s surprised he even survives the fight, really. his hand was cut off during said fight, and a kind neverland native (he’s so lucky to have been found by them) stitched up the injury for him. but nevertheless, he’s still missing a hand, and he’ll have to find a way to replace it somehow.

he ends up roaming around the island on his own, trying to find just  _something_  that could, at least, cover up the healing wound. he begins to feel like a homeless person searching for trashed leftovers to eat the more he walks, and the whole time, his pain just seems to worsen.

but all of a sudden, he sees something. an old… hook.  _huh, how appropriate_ , he thinks to himself. he steps closer and bends down to pick it up, slipping the base of it onto his stub of a forearm, only to find that it’s a perfect fit.  _it’s destiny_ , a voice in the back of his head says. in all honesty, there is something so fitting about the whole idea of a hook as a hand, but he brushes the idea off, figuring that it’s only there because the object fits so well on his limb. hoping it would not fall off if he chooses to use it, he heads off towards his shelter for the night.

* * *

“what good will a hook do?” peter asks when he shows it to him, the man standing by the boy’s bunk, letting him run his hands over the cool metal. his fingers run along the hook itself, reaching the tip, and he winces, his skin catching on the sharp edge. to keep it from bleeding, he brings a finger up to his mouth.

“what?” he asks, catching james staring at him.

“nothing.” james says, shaking his head. he glances down at his hook, an idea coming to mind as he does, one that brings a smile onto his face. “actually, there may be one thing this could come in handy for.”

“and that is?” peter asks, eyebrows furrowing, bright blue eyes wide in confusion. james’ smile turns into a smirk as he intentionally catches the tip of his hook on the dirty fabric of peter’s top, tugging on it the slightest bit, urging the boy forward, leaning down and meeting him halfway, pressing their lips together. peter gasps a bit in surprise, and just as he finds himself kissing back, james his pulling away, de-attaching his hook from the boy’s top.

“hook?” he asks as the man fails to meet his gaze again, his back turned on him altogether. “what was that?”

“a kiss.” james says without glancing back at him. “don’t ever try it on anyone else, kid. it’ll only get you hurt.”

“…but i liked it.”

james turns now and glances back at him, eyes widening in surprise.

“really?”

“yeah.” peter says with a nod. “it was… nice.” james smiles, stepping back to his previous spot in front of the boy. peter reaches out and runs his fingers along the hook again, sliding them off of the metal to grab onto james’ arm, pulling him forward and kissing him, now him being the one to initiate it. james smiles into it, kissing him back, his rough, calloused hand coming up to gently run along the boy’s thin, soft-skinned arm.


End file.
